Hello! Project Shin Member Audition
Hello! Project Shin Member Audition (ハロー！プロジェクト新メンバーオーディション) was the audition for new members to join Hello! Project as part of their 20th anniversary celebrations in 2018. It was announced on July 15, 2017 at Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~."ハロプロ新体制スタート 森戸知沙希「新たな一面を」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-07-15. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, minimum of 9 years of age and maximum of 17 years of age by July 15, 2017. *#Must be able to attend lessons in Tokyo. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under the age of 15. *'Application Deadline:' August 14, 2017 *'Total Applicants:' Unknown *'Dance Instructor:' Mitsubachi Maki *'Singing Instructor:' Marron *'Broadcast:' **''Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~'' on AbemaTV **Extras on AbemaVideo Broadcast On November 13, 2017, a AbemaTV program following the audition, titled Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (少女たちの決断〜密着!!ハロー!プロジェクト20周年オーディション〜; Girls' Decisions ~Close Coverage!! Hello! Project 20th Anniversary Audition~), began.https://twitter.com/AbemaTV/status/925242107597438976 To make the audition memorable, the program showed full close coverage of the audition for the first time since 2011. In addition, various past and current Hello! Project members watched and commented on the audition process from a studio. Unreleased footage and stories from the audition were also uploaded onto AbemaVideo."ハロプロ20周年記念！AbemaTVオーディション完全密着レギュラー番組スタート！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-31."「ハロー!プロジェクト20周年オーディション」完全密着番組をAbemaTVで放送へ！現役メンバーや矢口真里・保田圭・吉澤ひとみら豪華OG陣も登場" (in Japanese). AbemaTIMES. 2017-10-31. The show ended on December 18, 2017 with a total of 10 episodes."新研修生お披露目に密着!ハロプロ20周年オーディション#10〜最終回1時間SP" (in Japanese). AbemaTV. 2017-12-11. After the results were announced in episode six, the last four episodes focused on the finalists who did not pass, but then decided to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and them practicing for the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~. Audition Process First Round The application deadline was on August 14, 2017 at noon. Screening of the primary documents was completed on August 25, 2017, and it was announced that successful applicants would be sent information on the second round screening through the mail."ハロプロ初の全体オーディション、密着番組ナレーションに道重さゆみ" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-11-09. Second Round 89 girls from all over the country were selected to take part in the second round screenings held in both Tokyo and Osaka in September 2017."ハロプロ初の全体オーディション、密着番組ナレーションに道重さゆみ" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-11-09.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #1. AbemaTV. 2017-11-13. Recording director Hashimoto Shin was a member of the judging panel in Tokyo. He and three other judges reviewed each girl's profile and interviewed them. In this round the girls had to: *Show a special skill. *Sing a song of their choice. *Give a performance to the rhythm of "Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa" Identified participants in this round are: *(103) Matsubara Yuriya *(107) Kanemitsu Ruru *(113) Tamenaga Shion *(122) Ogura Shiho *(123) Ogura Miho *(124) Kubota Nanami *(126) Shutto Anna *(174) Goto Sayaka *(176) Hashimoto Momoko *(177) Hiromoto Ruri *(180) Kodama Mai *(Unknown) Hirai Miyo *(Unknown) Mineta Himena Final Round The final round took place in October 2017. The finalists had to learn to perform "Jealousy Jealousy" as a group for their final evaluation all in one day. Mitsubachi Maki was in charge of dance lessons,Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #2. AbemaTV. 2017-11-20. and marron was in charge of singing lessons and divided parts of the song to the girls.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #3. AbemaTV. 2017-11-20. 8 girls were chosen to participate. They include: *Kodama Mai (児玉麻衣), 15 *Hashimoto Momoko (橋本桃呼), 14 *Goto Sayaka (後藤咲香), 14 *Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音), 13 *Kubota Nanami (窪田七海), 13 *Shutto Anna (出頭杏奈), 12 *Kanemitsu Ruru (金光留々), 12 *Matsubara Yuriya (松原ユリヤ), 9 's representative director , Hashimoto Shin, Mitsubachi Maki, marron, and one other unidentified male employee were members of the final judging panel. Results The audition results were announced on December 4, 2017 in episode six of Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~."ついに合格発表＆重大発表!密着ハロプロ20周年オーディション〜少女たちの決断#6" (in Japanese). AbemaTV. 2017-11-28.https://twitter.com/AbemaTV/status/936796437110702080 revealed there were no winners. He invited all of the girls to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei to gain more experience, but told them to discuss their decision with their parents first.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #6. AbemaTV. 2017-12-04. All of the finalists except for Kodama Mai accepted their invitations, and they were introduced and did a dance performance of "Jealousy Jealousy" together in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ on December 10, 2017 at Zepp Tokyo."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. Trivia *The audition website stated that applicants would have a chance to join any of the main groups, the new group, or Engeki Joshibu. *The following former and current Hello! Project members were narrators for Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~: Michishige Sayumi from episodes one to three, Mano Erina from episodes four to seven,"真野恵里菜、自身の“ハロプロ”時代についてコメント。「本当に『青春』だったなって思います」" (in Japanese). M-ON! Press. 2017-11-24. Nonaka Miki for episodes eight and nine,"研修生or辞退?!密着ハロプロ20周年オーディション〜少女たちの決断#8" (in Japanese). AbemaTV. 2017-12-04. and Nakajima Saki for the final tenth episode. *Michishige Sayumi wanted to cheer on the audition candidates after seeing them do their best. She also wondered to herself which group the candidates would join or which group certain girls would fit in with. *Okai Chisato hoped for Matsubara Yuriya to pass the audition, while Tanaka Reina hoped for Kanemitsu Ruru to pass. *Takahashi Ai liked Kodama Mai. *Hirai Miyo entered the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition in 2018 and won to become a member of BEYOOOOONDS in December 2018."BEYOOOOONDS 加入メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-03. *Hiromoto Ruri joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in August 2019."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバー加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-02. *Goto, Hashimoto, Shutto and Kanemitsu later on left Hello Pro Kenshuusei in February 2018, April 2018, July 2019 and December 2019 respectively. Videos AbemaTV『少女たちの決断～密着!!ハロー！プロジェクト20周年オーディション～』放送開始！|''Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~'' teaser Gallery H!PAudition2017-ShoujotachinoKetsudanAmebaTV-header.jpg|''Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~'' AbemaTV header 767565656.png|Second round 545454330.jpg HiromotoRuri-ShoujotachinoKetsudan-20171113.jpg|Hiromoto Ruri 4Va9Yzg.jpg|Hirai Miyo 5435888.png|Jealousy Jealousy 434343434343436666.png|Final round (right to left: Matsubara Yuriya, Kanemitsu Ruru, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Tamenaga Shion, Hashimoto Momoko) Pes9JZZ.jpg Kodama Mai.jpg|Kodama Mai, 15 KodamaMai65657888.jpg|Kodama Mai Hashimoto Momoko.jpg|Hashimoto Momoko, 14 HashimotoMomoko657577.jpg|Hashimoto Momoko GotoSayaka.jpg|Goto Sayaka, 14 Tamenaga Shion.jpg|Tamenaga Shion, 14 20171114143552.png|Tamenaga Shion Shutto Anna.jpg|Shutto Anna, 13 Kubota Nanami.jpg|Kubota Nanami, 13 Kobutananamiaudition.jpg|Kubota Nanami Kanemi Tsururu.jpg|Kanemitsu Ruru, 12 Matsubara Yuriya867656756769.jpg|Matsubara Yuriya, 10 Matsubara Yuriya86765675676.jpg Hiromoto Ruri.jpg|Hiromoto Ruri, 14 kodamamai4343434.jpg|Kodama Mai hashimotomomoko554545.jpg|Hashimoto Momoko goto4343434.jpg|Goto Sayaka tamenaga43434.jpg|Tamenaga Shion anna54354545.jpg|Shutto Anna kubota5454545.jpg|Kubota Nanami kanemitsururu34434.jpg|Kanemitsu Ruru matsubarayuriya6565656.jpg|Matsubara Yuriya Hashimoto656756.jpg|Hashimoto Momoko gotosayaka434334.jpg|Goto Sayaka tamenaga5435460.jpg|Tamenaga Shion Fb6rgqB.jpg|Final performance in front of the UP-FRONT judges R09fBXZ.jpg B9velTi.jpg 6u6tacn.jpg Ruru5454545.jpg DQNaazAUMAcV9XS.jpg F9PTgrM.jpg References }} External Links *Official Announcement *Audition Site *[https://abema.tv/channels/abema-special/slots/8Sy7ajg1ohzfcK Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ AbemaTV Channel] Category:2017 Auditions Category:Hello! Project Auditions Category:Auditions with no winners